


do these lenses make me look sexy?

by Setkia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A few October Sky references, Fluff, Hajime is awkward/dirty minded, M/M, Oikawa's a space dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setkia/pseuds/Setkia
Summary: “Let me get this straight, if I may,” says Hajime, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You called my office for an emergency appointment and now you’re sitting across from me at four in the morning telling me that your glasses don’t make you look hot enough?”“It’s not that I don’t look hot enough, it’s that I’m not sexy enough,” says Oikawa as though it’s perfectly obvious. “I need to look out of this world sexy, or else they won’t have mercy on me.”“I’m going to regret asking this, but who are ‘they’?”“The aliens, obviously!”If the man wasn't so hot, Hajime would so be strangling him right now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Haikyūu!! I watched October Sky recently (and it shows) and I am a HUGE fan of it, it was AMAZING, it deserved an Oscar, there are a few references to it in here. I think Oikawa would like it, plus I believe when he retires from volleyball, he might become an astronomer or something like that. He might be too tall to be an astronaut. Also, I made Hajime a nerd. Because he is. All of the Haikyūu characters are closet nerds. I haven't seen episode 6, so no spoilers, please! And also, congrats to me, first IwaOi without too much angst (none really ... a lot of fluff though). I know NOTHING about optometrists, I just saw one today though cause turns out, I need glasses. I got inspired. I also got inspired for a BokuAka story, which I'm now working on. I'm kinda at a pause for ready to stand cause I don't know what to write, but anyway, thank you very much for reading! If you've got Tumblr, mention it in your review and I'll respond to your review on Tumblr.

* * *

_i._

* * *

There is a hottie in the waiting room.

Now, Hajime is a fairly new optometrist to the office. He’s only treated a handful of patients and the other, more distinguished and accomplished doctors in the building are still determining his worth so he can’t let this thought escape his lips, however he would just like to state for the record that this is not an opinion, even if he is as gay as they come, the brunet sitting in the too-small, uncomfortable chair is undeniably sexy.

His hair is fluffy in all the right places with a certain bounce to it, his eyes a chocolate brown colour. He’s not wearing glasses right now though. Is he wearing contacts? Or does he need to be checked? 

Hajime tries not to linger too long on him and gets the latest glasses for his current client. Being a special office that not only gives out prescriptions but also hands out lenses, this is very custom of him. He can’t help following the burnet from the corner of his eye and he may linger a bit too long in the waiting room, but he’s a rookie still so he shouldn’t be judged too heavily for this.

He goes back to his small room where his patient is sitting on the chair. It’s a middle-aged woman with long curly hair who’s grinning at him. He’s pretty sure she’s trying to flirt with him. Is she a cougar? She must know he’s only twenty-six, right? 

Once the exchange is done, he exits back into the waiting room, curious if the man is still there. He isn’t.

“Who was he?”

“A client,” says the receptionist. 

“He’s not going to see anyone?”

“He made an appointment,” she says curtly.

Hajime gets the feeling she doesn’t like him.

“Do you know when it is?”

The woman looks up at him directly, her gaze piercing. “Get laid.”

Hajime almost chokes on his own spit.

He’ll take that as a “no” then.

* * *

  _ii._

* * *

There is a hottie standing in his office.

And yes, before you ask him, it is the same hottie as the one he saw nearly two weeks ago in the waiting room and yes, he’s sure because how could he forget such a face? And those eyes … Some may say that Hajime has an obsession with eyes, being an eye doctor and all, but he doesn’t. He really doesn’t. The fact that this man has eyes the colour of caramel that Hajime may just drown in means absolutely nothing to him. (He’s not really helping his case, is he?)

“Hi.”

Hajime frowns. Does he have to have the voice of an angel too? How is this even remotely fair?

“Why’re you here?” 

“I have an appointment,” says the man. “They said you weren’t in quite yet, but you’d be back soon and pointed me to your office.”

“That’s nice.”

_Would you mind it terribly if I fucked you against that table?_

“Yeah so … um … are you gonna give me my eye-exam?”

“Hmm.”

_I can let you fuck me, if you’d prefer._

“Is that a yes?”

“Sit in the chair,” says Hajime, shaking his head. Okay, the receptionist is a bit of an asshole, but maybe she’s right. When was the last time he pulled? 

He watches as the man sits down and looks at him expectantly. 

Hajime sits at his desk and looks at his files. Oikawa Tōru. Jesus fucking Christ, even his name is beautiful. This really isn’t fair. “Do you have any past eye history I should know about? Worn glasses before, had any eye surgeries?”

The man kicks his feet a bit against the chair, almost like a five year old would while their parent slowly explained the whole story behind the need for glasses for them. The sound irritates Hajime, but it irritates him even more because this Oikawa Tōru looks ten times more adorable doing it than any five year old. And sexier too. How the fuck did he turn abusing office equipment sexy? Hajime needs to know how it happened and stop it from happening against because being aroused at work is the last thing he needs.

“Mm … I used to wear glasses back in high school, didn’t really use them though, wore contacts a lot … Eventually my old eye doctor got me to go to a surgeon and he did some work on it and now I don’t need them anymore.”

“Then why are you here?”

Fuck, and he’s Hajime’s age. Are the gods torturing him? He’s pretty sure he’s been a good boy, did they just decide to drop perfection into his office to see what would happen? Hajime can tell you what’ll happen, he’ll make a fool of himself and then he’ll be thinking of this complete stranger every time he's in the shower for the rest of his life, dreaming of this unattainable, probably straight man. 

“Dunno. I’ve started getting headaches recently and reading hurts a bit. Also when I look at my phone for too long, I get dizzy.”

Hajime blinks.

_Is he an idiot?_

Well, he supposes you can’t have _everything_. Hopefully this’ll be enough to turn Hajime off of him. “Do you take any medication?”

“Nope,” says Oikawa, popping the “p” like he’s eleven.

Looking at Oikawa, Hajime almost wants to say that there’s actually a seven year old trapped in a twenty-six year old’s body. Provided he be generous.

“Alright then.” Hajime pushes his chair away from his desk and takes out the remote for the TV. “I’m gonna ask you to cover your left eye and read those letters off for me, alright?”

“Huh? Why?”

“That’s how eye exams work,” says Hajime. He feels like he’s explaining how to count to a four year old. “Now if you’d please.” He gestures towards the screen.

“Can you play movies on this thing?”

Hajime stares. “What?”

“Can you play movies on that screen?” asks Oikawa again.

“What?” Hajime says, this time in disbelief more than surprise.

“Can. You. Play. Movies. On. That. Screen?”

“I heard you, dumbass,” Hajime snaps. He shakes his head. No, he needs to calm down, he’s seeing someone about his temper and he can’t go backwards. “Just read the letters—”

“But you didn’t answer my question.”

Hajime sighs and decides to indulge the hottie in his chair. It’s not every day he gets someone so fuckable in need of help after all. “I’ve never tried it.”

“You should.”

“Will you please cover your left eye and read the letters off the screen for me?”

Oikawa grins widely and covers his left eye. “E, A, P, G, L,” he reads proudly with his chest all puffed out.

Hajime nods and writes it down. He presses a button and a new set of letters, this time slightly smaller, appear on the screen. “Can you read those to me?”

“What does this prove?” asks Oikawa suddenly.

“It’s going to tell me whether or not you require glasses,” says Hajime. “Do you know what your prescription was before?”

“Um …” Oikawa taps his chin thoughtfully. Fuck him for being so cute. “It was for reading. Like, reading glasses or something. I think.”

“You think?”

“I never said I had a perfect memory!” whines Oikawa. It isn’t even a snap, it’s a whiny, bratty complaint. “You’re a mean doctor,” here, Oikawa pauses and squints. Hajime knows his name plate is not that small. “Dr. Iwaizumi Hajime.”

Hajime rolls his eyes.

“You’re rolling your eyes at me, so mean, Iwa-chan! You know you should take better care of your eyes than that!”

Hajime almost chokes on his own spit.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Yup, Iwaizumi-san is too long, Iwa-chan works just fine!” says Oikawa. He pulls his knees close to himself and crosses them on the chair he’s sitting on, which shouldn’t be possible given it’s small size, but somehow he manages to do it and look graceful while doing it. 

“I’m a doctor,” says Hajime.

“I know,” says Oikawa. 

“Do you usually treat your doctors like this? What happened to your old doctor? The one who told you to have eye surgery?”

“I lost his number,” says Oikawa. 

_So in other words, I may just be stuck with you._

By the time the appointment is over, Hajime has been called “Iwa-chan” over forty-three times (how, he doesn’t even know) and the horrible personality of Oikawa Tōru has come to light. And somehow that doesn’t make Hajime find him any less attractive.

* * *

  _iii._

* * *

In two months, the hottie is back (or rather, he supposes he should be calling him Oikawa) for a quick check in on him and how he’s adjusting to wearing glasses again.

“Does Iwa-chan like my new glasses?” asks Oikawa with a grin, giving him a stupid peace-sign gesture with his hand, trying to look cute. And fuck him, it works.

Hajime growls. 

“Get in the chair, Asskawa.”

“Oh, has Iwa-chan been staring at my ass?” 

Hajime doesn’t turn red. That would be unprofessional. Pink on the other hand, that’s moderately tolerable.

“Sit down,” he repeats more gruffly.

Oikawa sits.

“So?”

“So what?” asks Hajime as he takes a small pocket flashlight from his desk. 

“Did you try it?”

“Try what?”

“Try watching a movie on the TV,” says Oikawa.

Oh yes. Hajime had forgotten about that.

“No.”

“What a waste, Iwa-chan, it’s a good quality TV too, HD and everything!” Oikawa says. He leans back in the chair as if he has all the room in the world (he doesn’t) and then suddenly springs back up like a trap and snaps his fingers. “I get it! You’re embarrassed by your poor movie taste. I can recommend some good ones for you to watch. How about _October Sky_? It’s an amazing movie, totally deserved an Oscar, plus the main character’s pretty sexy.”

Hajime wonders where he went wrong in his life that a grown man who acts like a five year old is now telling him what movies he should watch on his flatscreen TV which is meant for _work purposes only._

Oikawa’s eyes are fine and he skips out of the office happily, with the promise of a check up in a year.

Hajime’s kinda sad that he won’t be seeing him around any time soon.

* * *

  _iv._

* * *

 He watches it.

_October Sky_ , but he doesn’t do it at work because that would be distasteful and he has to remain professional at work. However, as much as he hates to admit it, Oikawa’s right. The movie deserved an Oscar. 

It’s while he’s sitting at home, watching the credits role that he realizes something.

The main character is a guy.

* * *

  _v._

* * *

 It’s early in the morning two months after he watches _October Sky_ that he gets woken up by his telephone, and is told he has to go to the office immediately because a patient has called with an urgent emergency.

He sits across from Oikawa in the too bright light of his office and frowns. The man is not blind, he does not have blood gushing out of an eye, he hasn’t broken his glasses, they look perfectly fine in fact. And yet the story that Oikawa has told him is unbelievable.

“Let me get this straight, if I may,” says Hajime, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You called my office for an emergency appointment and now you’re sitting across from me at four in the morning telling me that your glasses don’t make you look hot enough?”

“It’s not that I don’t look hot enough, it’s that I’m not sexy enough,” says Oikawa as though it’s perfectly obvious. “I need to look out of this world sexy, or else they won’t have mercy on me.”

“I’m going to regret asking this, but who are ‘they’?”

“The aliens, obviously!”

If the man wasn't so hot, Hajime would _so_ be strangling him right now.

“You woke me up at this ungodly hour to tell me that you don’t think you’re attractive enough to stop aliens from probing you?”

“I never said anything about probing, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa says. “But really, do these lenses make me look sexy?”

Anything makes Oikawa look sexy, but Hajime won’t give him the pleasure of knowing he wants him. That would be too easy. No, Hajime’s going to be tough, hard, he’s going to be made of stone, like the diamonds they mined in _October Sky_.

“As fuck.”

They didn’t mine diamonds, did they? No, they mined coal in _October Sky_. Coal is much less hard than diamonds. Well, if anyone ever asks, he can always blame it on being half-awake at the time.

Oikawa’s eyes widen and those caramel, chocolate coloured pupils drive Hajime crazy.

“You’re attractive, we get it, now can I go to sleep now?”

“Iwa-chan …”

There’s a knock on the door from the receptionist. For once, Hajime is glad to see her ugly face. “Are we done here?”

“Yeah, we’re done here.”

* * *

  _vi._

* * *

 A year after Oikawa’s first appointment, he comes back in for his annual check-up. 

Hajime can tell you that he’s gotten over him since. Oikawa’s childish, apparently believes in aliens, woke him up at the crack of dawn to see whether or not he was hot enough to survive the (fictional) alien invasion, and is ambiguous about his sexual preferences. Hajime doesn’t need that in his life. He could tell you all of that. But he’d be lying through his teeth and he likes to think he was raised right.

So Oikawa Tōru is sitting across from him once again, wearing glasses that really, Hajime wants to tear off his face and kiss him without them getting in the way, but he’ll refrain because he’s more sophisticated than that, or so he likes to think.

“Iwa-chan!”

Hajime hasn’t missed that godforsaken nickname. Not at all.

“Shittykawa,” he says, “take a seat.”

“Still as rude as ever, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines in that same tone he used before when they first met. “Have you used the TV for a movie yet?”

“No,” Hajime says through gritted teeth. Perhaps he could’ve evaded it, but really in the end he’s realized he has to take a direct approach with Oikawa. “Will you take off your glasses please?”

“Oh, have you learnt manners in the months I’ve been gone?” asks Oikawa with a grin.

“Shut it, Trashykawa.”

Oikawa frowns. “I don’t think I wanna do anything you tell me to when you talk to me like that.”

“Should I be whispering sweet nothings into your ear or something?” snaps Hajime. “Anyway, just take off the damn glasses.”

Oikawa does and Hajime uses his flashlight to watch as Oikawa’s pupils dilate accordingly. If he isn’t careful, he’ll get caught up, he knows it and then he’ll be kissing him and he can’t do that, that’d be unprofessional.

But Oikawa’s grinning at him widely and he looks really sexy as fuck (with or without glasses, which really isn’t fair because Hajime isn’t equipped to handle so much sexiness at once) and before he knows it, he’s kissing him. 

The glasses fall to the floor and he’s holding onto the collar of Oikawa’s jacket and maybe this is a misuse of his office, but Hajime will do whatever the fuck he can to explore every crevice of Oikawa’s mouth as he possibly can if he’ll just keep making that sound and—

“Dr Iwaizumi—”

“Get the fuck out!” Hajime snaps, pulling away from Oikawa for a split second before he goes back in and listens to the door close behind the fucking receptionist. He was firing her. Once he got a high enough position, he was firing her and her cock-blocking ways. 

When they finally pull apart in need for air, Oikawa’s eyes have never been more wide but he’s grinning like an idiot. Their foreheads are pressed together and Hajime smiles.

“Was it good?” asks Oikawa, breathless.

Hajime smirks. “Prodigious.”

Oikawa grins against his lips and goes in for another kiss but pulls away quickly. Hajime tries to follow his mouth, but Oikawa keeps him away and has the biggest shit-eating smile on his face. “You watched it! You watched _October Sky_!”

Hajime rolls his eyes. “Is that really what you’re focusing on right now, Shittykawa?”


End file.
